A dishwashing machine typically includes upper and lower racks for holding miscellaneous objects to be washed, including glasses. It is common for the glasses to be set upon a shelf portion of one of the racks at an inclined orientation so that rinse water drains from the upwardly disposed bottom of the glasses. A plurality of vertical or upstanding tines typically are positioned on the rack adjacent the glass shelf. The inclined orientation of the glasses thus creates an unused space between the glasses and the tines.
There is a need for a place in dishwashers to load thin, flat items, such as lids for plastic bowls, carving knives, and other odd-shaped utensils, such as mixing spoons and the like. The unused space between the inclined glasses and the vertical tines can be utilized for holding lids, knives, spoons, and other odd-shaped items to be washed.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack accessory for use in a dishwasher to hold thin, flat items and odd-shaped items to be washed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack accessory which can be mounted upon the tines of a dishwasher rack.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack accessory which can be positioned on either the upper or lower dishwasher rack.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack accessory which can be mounted in numerous places in the dishwasher for holding items to be washed.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rack accessory which can be positioned so as to occupy normally unused space in a dishwasher.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.